My Lego Network Wiki:Block
the My LEGO Network action performed in friendlists}} In wiki-jargon, a block is an administrator action that removes the editing privileges of a particular editor. Blocking is an action that usually comes with a warning, so it's not likely that you will be blocked if you don't have a "This is your last warning" message. What will get you blocked? *'B-1': Deliberately breaking policies to mock the administrators or helpful users. *'B-2': Impersonating a Networker and/or creating non-Networker pages. *'B-3': Inappropriate language or material. (This content will always be removed and erased from the page history.) *'B-4': Advertising your page in articles. You are allowed to do this on this page, or on your own userspace. (For example, .) *'B-5': Constantly inserting false information into articles. *'B-6': Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. *'B-7': Intimidating behavior or harassment of other users. *'B-8': Removing legitimate content from pages, including, but not limited to, blanking. *'B-9': Revealing prohibited MLN codes. *'B-10': Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry, or impersonation. *'B-11': Spamming links to external sites. *'B-12': Unacceptable username. *'B-13': Userpage vandalism. What will not get you blocked *Violation of the LEGO Terms of Use. We are not in charge of regulating other sites' members. **'note:' Adding content to the wiki suggesting players do something in violation of the LEGO Terms of Use is eligible for blocking. *Edit warring, unless the war grows into other policy violations. But we frown upon edit warring, so: when involved with an edit war, always stop and discuss. *Use of inappropriate language or material in a non-disruptive place (userspace, for example) that does not insult or harass another user. Such content will still be removed, but it will not issue a block (unless the action is repeated.) How blocking works There are two types of block: Instant block and warned block. Instant block In very rare cases, an editor may receive an instant block that comes without warning. These cases are extremely uncommon, but there are cases that cause it: *Profanity/explicit material *Creation of accounts made to impersonate other users *Revealing illegal MLN codes If you are making an attempt to avoid instant blocks, then you're probably not going to receive one. As said above, instant blocks are quite uncommon. Warned block After performing a moderately disruptive action, a user or IP may be warned to let them know that their actions are wrong in your sight, in the situation that they do not realize that. If you notice that a user blanked, vandalized, made too many NaN pages, etc., use the template to let them know: If the user continues to do such actions, use the template: If the user continues, then report the user/IP to an administrator, who will review the edits and, if he/she decides to block the user, uses the template Block Lengths Below is a table of some offenses and their respective block lengths. Codes See Also: Codes Policy Other After the third block, if the offender still persists, they will be blocked indefinitely. * Instant block † The situations where administrative consent is acceptable is rare, but does occur in some cases. If you wish to create multiple MLNWiki accounts, you are required to consult an administrator. Category:Policy